fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Poisonshot/Dis is a SR world project.
Yes. Fell free to give some ideas. (Yeah, I somewhat ran out of ideas sometimes) Nope Stages *Islands 1-8(Have some water, three stage are water stages) - Road(In the way to Islands) - Winderland 1-5(Hill Country:Have some winds) *Mud Shore(Mud) - Claytle(Castle made of clay) - Mudfield(Still Mud) *Crops(Crops) 1-2 - Meal Shop(FOOD) - Cave Adventure 1-8(Cavern) *Source(Underwater Cavern) - Underaltar(Grotto Pyramid) - Deep Sea 1-7(Water Cavern stages) *Arc(Megaboss Stage) - Portal(To Factory World) - Graveyard 1-4(ZOMBIES GHOST) *Arena (Three minigames:Fight, Score and Digging) - Wall 1-2(There is a wall in the backgroud) - Dunes 1-6(Dunes) *Sandne(Sand Shrine) - Port(Fan Weapons shop) - Rocket(To spaces series. Currently lead to Titan and Deimos) *Sea 1-5(Sea) - Seamid(Pyramid in sea) - Ocean 1-5(Polluted Ocean) (Ocealtar(Altar in ocean) *Seaweed 1-6(Seaweeds) - Marslace(Seaweed Castle) - Ancient Isles 1-4(Rematch agaisnt the four original megaboss, but they are stronger) *The Fissure 1-7(A fissure) - Palace(A palace) - Sandside 1-3(Water) *Quarimid(Four megabosses screen) - Ruinsfield 1-5(War Ruins) - Big Castle *Jungle 1-7(A jungle.) - Treehouse(A treehouse) - !!!(???) *Hell Castle(Final Stage) - Fire Pyramid - Poison Altar - Thunder Seamid - Super Ocealtar *Bridge(A bridge) - Acidic Plains(Acid) - Lava Plains 1-3(Lava) *Aqua Plains(Water) 1-6 - Elemental Forteress - Tower(Fan compo items shop) *Glacier 1-11(Hyper long) - Borderice 1-8(also hyperlong) - Incorrect Castle(The castle has an incorrect tower) *Lava Cove 1-7(Lava) - Ruinark(Castle) - River 1-3(Subseries of Submarine and Seaside) *Shrine(Submarine Shrine-Submarine=This) - Lost Forest 1-7(Needs to take a certain route) - Aquatic Darkness(Deep Sea in the overworld) 1-6 *Temporal Altar(Temporal) - Flamewater Isle(MB Island) - Elemental Altar(Elemental). *Fang World 1-7(Got idea from a dream) - Toothal Forteress(Yeah) - Reveltorch 1-5(Torches in a cavern) *Revelruin(Megaboss ruin) - Plains(Alternate path to Castle. It is accessed by Lake) - Lava Geysers 1-6 *Lava Sub-Castle - Marsh 1-6(Partially Underwater series) - Green Ocean 1-4(Underwater Series) *Sub-Pyramid(Sub-Pyramid) - Thunderstorms 1-4 - Sub-Altar *Pine Path(Pines everywhere) - Small Castle(MB) Changes *Castle Gate is renamed to Sub-Castle, complete with a new icon. *Some buttons are on the world map:Once you unlock them, click them. If you pressed them all, you go to the Final Stage... or is it the final stage? *The Canum Fanctioner:Made to change between the Canon map and Fanon maps. *You can get up to level 9999 without any need of cash(Unlike a certain idea I dislike, that is even limited to 200 levels). *Snowfield 9 is moved and renamed to Path Species & Heads *Puncher:Walks by punching the ground. Each times it punches, it attacks. *Piston:Bounces off the ground when it touch it. *(Lava) Wave:Gets out of the Lava/Water/Acid/Seaweed/Mud/Gree-ARGH you get it. *Brick(PS) *Flag *Torch *Pine(Exclusive to plants species) Final Stage E.P.I.C. Firstly, you choose one(only one) of your stickmen. Then, you are in a battle with a giant Grey Box that is VERY mad! You need to hit it three times. In phrase 1, it's easy since there is wind pushing you near the boss attack it three time. Each time, it "changes" the "BG". Then it gets protecting shields of wind, making a total wind chaos. Attack it two time and the BG changes very fastly. Attack it another time and it explodes... as a last attempt to kill the stickman, it start blowing up the whole castle. The others Stickmen joins you again, then you have to fight one of every enemy in the game until the final boss, who then summon some kind of giant bacteria, making the other stickmen run away. It can summon any type of enemy but the final boss. When you beat his 1000000000000000000000(I needed something big) hp bar, then the bacteria explodes. Now you escape the ruins before the whole ruin get entirly destroyed. You have finished the game now! Several years later, through.... Others *New attacks including Slashes and Detritus. *Choose how many stickmen you play with(1-4) *Co-op and online Multiplayer. Category:Blog posts